


Annabel

by Beef_jerk_me



Category: Alesana (Band), Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transgender, Yandere!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beef_jerk_me/pseuds/Beef_jerk_me
Summary: (Written based off of Alesana's album The Emptiness)Arin and Dan used to date, Dan broke up with her and ever since he's always been a little obsessed, he had a sickness for her. She was his princess, and she only saw him as her best friend.





	Annabel

**Author's Note:**

> I will only take snippets of each song and work them into each chapter since the Annabel series is nothing like this one.  
> I know some of you wont know who Alesana is, but i hope you enjoy this as a standalone kind of fic as well. 
> 
> Italics are Dan's thoughts/ memories

**_Elegant_ **

**_Adorable_ **

**_Dazzling_ **

She was a true beauty, a gift to this world; Arin Hanson, his childhood friend, the one he would gladly go to hell and back for. Such adoration for someone no one could fathom but him, and it was heavy as if he was brainwashed by the triumph of her beauty. He was in love, devoted and even so far to say he was absolutely mad for her.

_“This isn’t working for me anymore, Arin.”_   
_“..As your best friend and greatest girlfriend, I have to say Danny; You’ve broken my heart.”_

The memory paints his stomach in nerves and butterflies, guilty flying up to his face and making it his home, why did he give up so easily? He was scared of the feeling she gave him; to be fair they were only 14, and also to be fair they both didn’t know what it meant to truly be in love with someone, but as soon as he lost her, the aching of his chest never went away; the yearning to touch her fragile pale skin and color it with his mark of possession, it never left his mind; waking or asleep she was always there.

“Dan? Cmon dude, we gotta go to class, you’re spacing out again!”  
His thoughts were interrupted by the devil herself, shaking him out of his thoughts of self-pity and yearning.

“Sorry man, I’m comin’,” He said sheepishly, following her out of his house and on their way to school.

Arin would always come in and wake him up with breakfast every morning, just so Dan wouldn’t be late, and he was truly thankful.

_‘If only you could see, you’re the only girl I ever dream of”_   
_‘It was your poison kiss, that turned me into this.’_

He followed close behind her, noticing the way her femininity was increasing; she’d only been out for about 4 years or so, but the estrogen was working well; Was she teased? Of course, she was, but Arin was badass and could handle herself. That’s what he loved about her, she was this strong badass chick who didn’t need anyone.

_‘You’ll never need me like how I need you, Arin.”_

He loved her, so much just the sight of her made him feel physically ill and the way her smile lights up his world, it all was too much to handle. But the trickery of her beauty made it worth the illness, it made it worth him feeling sick; Truthfully it wasn’t her fault, she did nothing wrong, it was all him and he was to blame for feeling such madness.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Arin taking his hand, the look of concern on her face, it drained the color of her face and somehow plastered itself onto his cheeks. She was a true beauty and her compassion for him was something he’ll always admire. She always knew when he was upset

“What’s the matter, dude. You’re totally in the clouds today, long night of jerking sessions again?”

“That was ONE time and you can’t let that go can you?” He laughed.

“Nope! There’s that classic Avidan smile I know and love, you’re your best when you’re smiling dude.” She chuckled and lead him to the school.

They both walked into their school, holding hands as they usually did; this time Dan had a stupid grin on his face from the complement Arin gave her. She knew how to cheer him up.

“Hold on let me grab my book,” She stated, stopping by her locker, only to have her arms wrapped around by a body just as small as her’s.

Her face lit up and she smiled. “Hey, Scuz.”  
Suzy smiled and kissed her cheek “Hey you two”

_“Get your hands off her before I rip your tongue out. She’s mine.”_

“Hey, Suzy.” He simply smiled, hiding the obvious jealousy he felt in his chest.

Were the girls dating? Not at all, they were just very very close, and that killed Dan, the only one who should be holding her was him, only him.

_‘You’re the only girl I've ever dreamed of. Are you satisfied?”_  
 _“The nightmare’s coming true._ ”

Suzy and Arin spoke for awhile, whilst Dan sat against the wall as if he was protecting her from any harm; wherever Arin was, he was usually there, hence why most people didn’t bother with messing with her.

“Hey, assholes. Oh look it’s she/he”

Except for Ross.

It's a theory that Ross has a huge hard-on for her and she turned him down, but Arin will neither confirm nor deny that mostly cause Ross disgusted her and the thought of him touching her actually made her sick.

Arin simply rolled her eyes and took both of their hands, walking to the first period of their day, English.  
She never let the people make fun of her, she always looked the best of the class, and she was the sweetest person so no one really made fun of her, of course except for Ross.

Now Dan wasn’t ignored by girls, there were plenty of people who have shown interest in him, like Aubrie Jenkins or Jennifer Donald. But because of his devotion to Arin, people kind of assumed he was gay or asexual, which was fine he didn’t really care. Everything he did was for Arin, every thought, every hope and every prayer, all of it was fo her. She was his life.

_‘Should I apologize for such pathetic eyes?’_   
_‘I could have married you, instead I buried you.’_

 Once they got into their English class, Dan and Arin separated, class, started and the teacher walked in front, smiling widely

“Hello, class today I want you to write a poem or a song conveying your darkest secrets. The ones that are the most well written will be presented.”

He knew exactly what he’d write about.

_“Darling will you please,_   
_Take a walk with me,_   
_we can count the stars that disappear_   
_I wish you could see,_   
_You’re the only girl I've ever dreamed of_   
_Are you satisfied?’_

**Author's Note:**

> https://beef-jerk-me.tumblr.com/  
> is my tumblr, if you have questions or wanna just talk!
> 
> My kik is Spadelock feel free to contact me there as well c: <3


End file.
